Target: Phantom II: New Evil Halfa on the Block?
by mah29732
Summary: The Brotherhood of Evil are at it again with Danny Phantom. This time they have a halfa of their own and Kitten has volunteered to be that halfa. How will Danny get out of this one?
1. The Experiment

Target: Phantom II: New Evil Halfa on the Block?

Chapter 1: The Experiment

As members of the Brotherhood of Evil gathered, a large ghost portal which was stolen from the Guys in White was brought in front where everyone could see. Mullah along with Madame Rogue were getting the device setup as Kitten who was the one that volunteered for the experiment approached the Brain.

"Are you ready?" asked the Brain.

"Ready as ever" replied Kitten.

"Excellent" said the Brain, "Rogue, Mullah, how are you two finish yet?"

"We're just about finish" said Madame Rogue as she pressed some buttons on the ghost portal.

"Everything is nearly complete" said Mullah as he hooked the ghost portal up to a socket.

"Good" said the Brain, "Kitten, you may approach the ghost portal."

"Here, put this on" said Madame Rogue as she handed Kitten some sort of jumpsuit with the symbol of the Brotherhood of Evil on it.

"Why do I need something like this?" asked Kitten.

"You'll find out" replied Madame Rogue.

Kitten placed on the jumpsuit that had the symbol of the Brotherhood of Evil. She then walked toward the ghost portal which was turned off and when she got close enough to it, she was right where the portal would open and pressed the on button. Suddenly there was a strange red light of some sort which blinded everybody in the room. Kitten could feel her DNA changing within her as the ghost DNA was getting attached to her. As the red light from the ghost portal cleared, Kitten was unconscious on the ground and when she finally woke up, she had white hair instead of blond and glowing red eyes.

"How do you feel?" asked the Brain to Kitten.

"Strange", replied Kitten, "but powerful."

"Excellent" said the Brain.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" asked Killer Moth as he wondered what was the Brain going to do to use his daughter for.

"I am going to use her to catch the ghost boy known as Danny Phantom" replied the Brain, "if you are going to have to catch someone who is half ghost, you are going to have to use someone else who is half ghost."

"I'll take Kitten to Amity Park" said Madame Rogue, "and disguise myself as her mother."

"What about me?" asked Killer Moth, "I am her father."

"You want to give our plans away?" asked Madame Rogue, "Then let me help Kitten succeed."

A few days later at Casper High, Mr. Launcer got the rest of Danny's class to stand up.

"Class" said Mr. Launcer, "I am pleased to announce there will be a new student will attend Casper High."

"Great" whispered Dash to Quan, "new meat to pick on."

"Her name is Kitten" said Mr. Launcer as Kitten came into the room, "and her mother has informed me she'll be staying here at Amity Park. Kitten, you'll be seated next to Danny Fenton and near his two friends."

"Thank you sir" said Kitten as she walked toward her seat.

After class was dismissed, Sam, Tucker and Danny were walking toward his residence.

"Is it just me" said Sam, "oh is this new Kitten character just weird."

"Give her a chance Sam" said Danny, "she's new here."

Before the three could even walk another step, Kitten suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Hi" said Kitten, "I'm new around these parts."

"And she is already starting to bug us" whispered Sam to herself.

"I'm Danny" said Danny in a friendlier voice, "this is Sam and Tucker."

Before Danny could introduce himself any further, his ghost sense picked up and turned around. But when Danny turned around along with Sam and Tucker, Kitten's ghost sense also picked up. The ghost that both Danny and Kitten sensed was Skulcker.

"Hello again prey" said Skulcker as he came out of nowhere, "I have come to hunt you! And since I am the only hunter here, it shall make it all the more easy!"

"I hate to break it to you" said Danny as Sam and Tucker covered his back so Kitten couldn't see him change into his ghost mode, "but I am not that easy to defeat."

As Danny was getting ready to fight Skulcker, Kitten raced behind a tree and turned into her ghost mode.

"Did you hear that?" asked Skulcker.

"Are you here to fight me?" asked Danny, "Or not?"

"Right" replied Skulcker as he loaded up his weapon.

Skulcker fired a laser beam from his weapon and Danny pulled Sam and Tucker out of the way to dodge the attack. Skulcker kept on firing at Danny and he began to run for his life. When Danny was trying to avoid the laser beams from Skulcker, one of the laser beams knocked Danny off balance and he stumbled down to the ground. When Danny recovered, he noticed two feet on the ground and as he looked up he was shocked to see there was another halfa who was really Kitten in disguise. On the halfa's suit, it had the symbol of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Danny with a surprise look on his face.

"All I am ordered by the Brotherhood of Evil is to hunt you down!" replied Kitten.

Kitten then fired a ghost beam at Danny, but Danny dodged the attack and fired his own ghost beam at Kitten, sending her flying toward a tree. Kitten at the last minute managed to concentrate on phasing through the tree and recovering from the attack. Skulcker then pointed his weapon at Danny and wondered why he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Listen to me prey" said Skulcker, "I have you in my clutches. Now are you not afraid I'll capture you for my own game?"

"As much as I would like to fight you Skulcker" replied Danny, "I'm afraid the Brotherhood of Evil has returned."

"You better not be pulling my leg prey" said Skulcker.

Suddenly Kitten emerged as she became visible right in front of Danny and Skulcker.

"Does that explain anything to you?" asked Danny as he pointed at Kitten to Skulcker.

"I only know of two halfas" replied Skulcker, "you and Vlad Plasmius my primary client. But this third halfa is strange to me on how she acquired ghost powers."

Before Danny or Skulcker could do anything, Kitten knew she was outmatched and left the scene and went near an alleyway and changed into her human self. Skulcker angered that the Brotherhood of Evil was once again intruding on his turf left the scene as well while Danny changed back to his human self and Sam and Tucker came out of hiding.

"Who the heck was that?" asked Tucker to Danny.

"I don't know" replied Danny, "but I'm pretty sure it has everything to do with the Brotherhood of Evil."

Suddenly Kitten emerged from an alleyway where she hid to change back into her human self.

"Where the heck were you?" asked Sam to Kitten.

"I, uh, ran off because I was afraid of the ghost that appeared out of nowhere" lied Kitten.

"Somehow" said Sam, "I am getting a bad feeling about this."

"We'll worry about this later" said Danny, "maybe we can invite Kitten over my house to study for an upcoming test."

"Don't say I told you so" said Sam, "but go ahead."

As the four began to head off toward the Fenton residence, Madame Rogue who was lurking in the shadows nearby had her communicator and was disguised as Kitten's mother.

"Madame Rogue to Brain" said Madame Rogue, "the Kitten has gone into the Fenton residence. Phase one of our plans has been completed."

"Excellent work" said the Brain, "continue on watching Kitten and see what she can improve with her new found ghost powers."


	2. Planting the Bugs

Chapter 2: Planting the Bugs

As Danny, Sam, Tucker and Kitten had finally arrived at Danny's house; they were approached by Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"Glad that you kids are finally home" said Jack then he noticed Kitten, "who the heck are you?"

"This is Kitten" replied Danny, "she is the new student Mr. Launcer introduced in class today."

"I see" said Jack, "don't you kids want to see my new invention?"

"Not really" said Tucker, "we got a lot of studying to do for Mr. Launcer's big test that'll be next week."

"Aw come on" said Maddie, "you can take a little break by allowing us to show you our new invention."

"It's called the Fenton Battle Armor" said Jack as he brought out the suit, "it battles ghosts and it is a mini version of what my ecto-suit use to be like. It can face up to any ghost no matter how strong that ghost is."

"Well" said Sam, "we better get to studying."

As Sam, Tucker, Danny and his parents went inside, Kitten got out her communicator to call on Madame Rogue.

"This is Kitten to Madame Rogue" said Kitten, "I'm at the Fenton house."

"Good" said Madame Rogue on the other line, "plant the bugging devices in the Fenton house. Especially in the basement, and I should warn you not to use your powers around this Danny Fenton."

"You mean I have to do it in my human form?" asked Kitten.

"Absolutely" replied Madame Rogue, "and oh, continue on spying on this Danny Fenton and his two friends."

As Kitten was about to take out the bugging devices from her backpack, Danny approached her.

"Need any help?" asked Danny.

"No" replied Kitten, "I'm fine. You go on ahead and start the study group ahead of me."

"Okay" said Danny, "suit yourself."

As Danny left the scene, Kitten began to proceed toward the basement and began to plant the bugging devices. When Kitten was about to leave the basement after she finished planting most of the bugging devices, she accidentally bumped into Jack who was about to go down to the basement to work on any of his anti-ghost inventions.

"Say, are you suppose to be with the study group?" asked Jack, "What the heck are you here?"

Kitten then had no choice but to overshadow Jack through using her ghost powers.

"This might give me the chance to plant the bugging device right in Danny's room" said Kitten in Jack's body.

After overshadowing Jack, Kitten then guided Jack upstairs right toward Danny's room where Danny, Sam and Tucker were preparing for Mr. Launcer's test. Kitten while still controlling Jack opened the door to Danny's room.

"Do you mind?" asked Danny to Jack, "We're trying to study."

"Uh" replied Kitten in Jack's body, "I just thought I come here and give you some moral." Then Kitten secretly placed a bugging device right under Danny's bed.

"Well" said Kitten in Jack's body as she was controlling Jack to leave the room, "moral support is over."

Kitten then directed Jack toward the bathroom and used her ghost powers to get out of Jack's body as Jack was in the bathroom and went right outside the room.

"Hey" said Jack as he looked around regaining consciousness, "oh right. I had to use the little ghost hunter's room."

Kitten then raced back toward where Danny's room was and entered the room.

"It's about time you got here" said Tucker.

"Yea" added Sam as she studied Kitten in a suspicious manner, "where were you?"

"Uh, I was just trying to get my head straighten on before I studied for Launcer's test" replied Kitten.

"Well don't let it happen again" said Danny, "Launcer is a hard cookie."

As Kitten was about to get down to studying with Danny, Tucker and Sam, Jack then burst into Danny's room.

"Hey Danny" said Jack, "since you're so nice to the new kid on the block. I have decided that I would like to meet with her parent, parents or guardian for dinner."

"Do you mind?" asked Danny, "We're trying to study."

"Oh" said Jack as he was going to close the door and leave the room, "sorry."

"Man" said Tucker to Danny, "your dad is acting very weird today."

"First he came in to give us 'moral' support" said Sam, "and then he just left."

"And kind to think of it" said Danny, "dad has never given moral support."

As the four continued on studying, Madame Rogue was a few blocks away. When Kitten was going to take a break from studying, she got out her communicator and called Madame Rogue.

"Kitten to Madame Rogue" whispered Kitten on her communicator, "the bugs have been planted."

"Excellent" said Madame Rogue, "the Brotherhood of Evil has already enlisted a listening van to hear on any conversations in the Fenton residence. You have done an excellent job."

"I'll continue on monitoring this Danny Fenton and his two friends and get any info on them and forward it to the Brotherhood of Evil" said Kitten, "Kitten out."

As Kitten was placing her communicator back in her pocket, Danny approached her to see if he could walk her home.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home" said Danny.

"Uh" said Kitten, "no thanks. I can walk myself home."

As Kitten walked out of the Fenton residence, she then walked a few blocks and into some bushes and used her ghost mode to travel back to where Madame Rogue was waiting for her.

"What news do you have to tell me about the Fentons?" asked Madame Rogue.

"I have placed the listening bugs in the Fenton residence" replied Kitten, "and it seems that Jack wants you over for dinner."

"Disguised as your mother of course" said Madame Rogue.

"Of course" said Kitten.

"Come" said Madame Rogue, "we need to train you even more. We have heard there are other ghost hunters besides the Fenton family."

"And who might be this other ghost hunter besides that ghosts that hunt that ghost boy?" asked Kitten.

"Here" replied Madame Rogue as she handed Kitten some photos of Valerie in her ghost hunting suit and weaponry, "your assignment is to befriend her and spy on her just as much as the Fenton family."

"I understand what I must have to do" said Kitten.

"Excellent" said Madame Rogue, "get to it immediately when you meet Valerie Gray."


	3. The Other Hunter

Chapter 3: The Other Hunter

When it the next day came about, Madame Rogue who was disguised as Kitten's mother dropped her off at Casper High. Madame Rogue then drove the car a few blocks away and took out her communicator. At that same time, Valerie's father drove to the sidewalk and dropped off Valerie.

"There is your target to befriend" said Madame Rogue to Kitten on her communicator.

"Understood" said Kitten.

As Kitten was putting her communicator back into her backpack, Valerie walked up right toward her.

"You seem to be the new kid around these parts" said Valerie.

"How could you tell?" asked Kitten.

"Well, I haven't seen you around these parts" replied Valerie, "what's your name?"

"The name is Kitten" replied Kitten, "and you?'

"Valerie" replied Valerie.

"Great" said Kitten, "let's get to class before we are late."

As the two went into Casper High, Madame Rogue changed back to her normal self and got her communicator out again to notify the Brain.

"Kitten is befriending this other ghost hunter" said Madame Rogue to the Brain.

"Excellent" said the Brain, "I am pleased with your progress on spying on the Fentons and anyone who associates with them."

As Madame Rogue turned off her communicator, Skulcker was secretly overhearing the conversation while he remained invisible.

"The Brotherhood of Evil is at it again?" asked Skulcker softly to himself, "As much as I hate to do this, I have to go and warn my prey about the return of the Brotherhood of Evil."

Skulcker then leaves the scene and heads toward Casper High. As second period was over, Skulcker waited for the right time to approach Danny as he was with Sam and Tucker in the hallway. Danny then had his ghost sense and turned around to see Skulcker.

"Skulcker" said Danny as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "what do you want?"

"I'm not here to fight you prey" replied Skulcker, "I have urgent news that the Brotherhood of Evil are up to their old tricks on intruding on my turf."

"And why should we believe that?" asked Sam.

"How do we know it's not some trick?" asked Tucker.

Suddenly a red beam came out of nowhere, hitting Skulcker and knocking him toward the wall. As Danny and his two friends turned around, it was Valerie in her new ghost suit thanks to the help of Technius.

"Okay" said Valerie, "I'm going to go easy on you ghost boy if you surrender to me."

As Valerie was readying her weapon at Danny, Skulcker fired a ghost ray from his gun at Valerie, sending her flying across the hallway and passed Kitten as she was waiting for her. Kitten then saw her chance and went behind some lockers and changed into her ghost mode.

"Look" said Skulcker, "we don't have time to bicker."

"What proof do you have that the Brotherhood of Evil is still scheming?" asked Danny to Skulcker.

Suddenly a red ghost beam came out of nowhere and hits Danny, sending him crashing against a locker. As Danny recovered from the attack, he was shocked to see it was the same evil halfa who attacked him the day before. The new halfa looked very familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on who might it be. Then Danny noticed a strange symbol on the halfa's jumpsuit which she was wearing.

"I believe this is the proof that I should show you prey" said Skulcker.

Kitten then fired another ghost beam at Danny, but Danny then used his ghost shield and deflected the beam away. Skulcker then came to Danny's side and fired a laser from his gun at Kitten, but she then dodged the attack and fired several ghost beams at Skulcker and Danny. As the two dodged the attacks, Kitten kept on firing at them. Danny then fired a large ghost beam at Kitten, sending her flying across the hallway. As Kitten noticed that Valerie was getting up, she knew that she could be a target for her and fled into the girl's bathroom and turned back into her human self. When Valerie finally regained consciousness, she grabbed her gun and got onto her jet and began to chase down both Danny and Skulcker.

Valerie then targeted Danny with her weapon. As she was trying to aim it at him, Skulcker noticed that if he had no prey to hunt, his mission in life would be worthless. Skulcker had no choice but to aim his weapon at Valerie and fired a ghost beam from his weapon, knocking Valerie off balance from her jet. Skulcker then signaled Danny to follow him back to the school and as Valerie got up; she looked around and noticed both of them were gone. While Valerie went back to the school, Skulcker and Danny landed where Sam and Tucker were.

"Who was that?" asked Sam to Danny about the new evil halfa.

"I don't know" replied Danny.

"But all Skulcker knows is this has to do something with the organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil" said Skulcker.

"We'll figure out what they are up to after school is done" said Danny as he changed back to his human self, "in the mean time. I think we should reinitiate that truce we had previously."

"I'll follow that other ghost hunter" said Skulcker, "she might be the key in exposing who that new evil hafla really is."

As Skulcker then disappeared to do what he usually does, Kitten came out of the girl's bathroom and greeted Valerie who was exhausted from chasing down Danny and Skulcker.

"What's with you?" asked Kitten when she pretended to not know what was going on.

"I, uh" replied Valerie, "just like to exercise before my next class."

"I was wondering" said Kitten, "are you into hunting ghosts?"

"Well" replied Valerie as sweat ran down her forehead, "now that you mention it. My dad works for the government and is well connected with the Fenton family. He of course is interested in creating new anti-ghost technology with the help of the Fenton family."

"Cool" said Kitten, "maybe after school I can come over to where your dad works and we can study."

"That would be fine" said Valerie.

As Valerie was walking away to her classroom, Kitten got out her communicator to notify Madame Rogue.

"Madame Rogue" said Kitten on her communicator, "I have befriended Valerie Gray and I have been invited into her father's work place where he works closely with the Fenton family."

"Excellent" said Madame Rogue, "plant the bugging devices where her father works. And oh, continue on spying on Danny Fenton and his two friends."

"There was something about a ghost named-Skulcker interfering" said Kitten as she was about to put her communicator away.

"Now that you recall that" said Madame Rogue, "that was the same ghost that foiled the Brain's plots. Keep a close eye out for him."

"Understood" said Kitten as she placed her communicator away and walked toward her classroom.


	4. Skulcker's Intervention

Chapter 4: Skulcker's Intervention

As Kitten and Valerie were heading to her father's lab, Skulcker was not far from behind. Skulcker knew that if he got too close to Kitten, her ghost sense could pick up, but moved closer anyway.

"So where are you from?" asked Valerie to Kitten.

"Out of town" replied Kitten.

"Can you be more specific?" asked Valerie.

Suddenly Kitten picked up her ghost sense.

"Is something wrong with you?" asked Valerie to Kitten.

"Uh, no" replied Kitten as she went behind some bushes, "I just need some space to rest."

Kitten then got out her communicator to call in Madame Rogue.

"What is it this time?" asked Madame Rogue to Kitten.

"I think there might be a ghost following me" replied Kitten.

"Is it that ghost boy?" asked Madame Rogue.

"No" replied Kitten, "it's that ghost I believe you fought off when you first fought that ghost boy."

"Ah yes" said Madame Rogue, "don't worry. I'll be on my way. Just tell your 'friend' that your 'mom' would be picking you up."

"Got it" said Kitten as she placed her communicator away.

As Kitten went to go with Valerie to where her father worked, Skulcker then reappeared out of nowhere.

"Seems like this Kitten might be the new halfa on the block" said Skulcker, "and the Brotherhood of Evil has some involvement in this going on my turf again that is!"

"You are correct on that" said Madame Rogue as she surprisingly entered the scene.

"You snuck up on Skulcker!" shouted Skulcker in an astonished voice, "No one sneaks up on Skulcker!"

"I suggest you keep your own business to yourself" said Madame Rogue, "your prey will be hunted down by the Brotherhood of Evil. You won't have a chance to do what you intend on doing."

"How dare you mock Skulcker!" shouted Skulcker as he readied his weapons at Madame Rogue.

Skulcker then fired some rockets and lasers at Madame Rogue. She then just dodged the attacks as if they were a minor threat to her. She then turned her fist into a hammer and smashed Skulcker with it, sending Skulcker crashing into a wall. Skulcker then recovered from the attack and fired several more lasers at Madame Rogue, but she kept on dodging Skulcker's attacks.

"Now let's see how you like becoming the hunted" said Madame Rogue.

Madame Rogue then changed herself into a blond similar to what Kitten was since the fight was approaching the lab where Valerie's father worked. Skulcker kept on firing several more rockets at Madame Rogue, but she dodged the attacks and launched her fist at Skulcker, sending Skulcker straight toward where the lab was. Meanwhile, Valerie's father was giving a tour to Vlad Masters who was more interested in buying his anti-ghost technology and use it against Danny Phantom.

"I'm so glad that someone appreciates my work" said Valerie's father.

"Yes" said Vlad, "you have no idea on how I have waited for someone to buy these anti-ghost technologies from you."

"Well" said Valerie's father, "after that ghost boy destroyed that satellite, the ghost hunting business has been picking up."

"And I can see why" continued Vlad.

Suddenly there was a crash in the room next to them.

"Please excuse me for a moment" said Vlad as Vlad's own ghost sense picked up.

As Vlad walked into the next room, he noticed Skulcker in a pile of ruble.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Vlad to Skulcker.

"The, the" replied Skulcker as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"The what?" asked Vlad.

"The organization known as the Brotherhood of Evil has returned" replied Skulcker to Vlad.

"And just what is this Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Vlad.

"All I know is that it's main target was the ghost boy our mortal enemy" replied Skulcker, "and Skulcker does not wish for other hunters to intrude on his territory."

"And who is hunting our friend-Danny?" asked Vlad.

Suddenly Madame Rogue who disguised herself as a blond entered the room.

"Her" pointed Skulcker at Madame Rogue, "and there is another halfa."

"Interesting" said Vlad.

"Stand aside" said Madame Rogue to Vlad, "this does not concern you. This fight is between me and the ghost who is interfering with the Brotherhood of Evil's plans to capture Danny Phantom."

"Well now" said Vlad as he changed himself into his ghost mode, "looks like this is going to be a fairer fight."

Vlad then gave a demonstration by splitting himself up into four different Vlads and fired a ghost beam from each of them toward Madame Rogue. The ghost beams hit Madame Rogue, knocking her and sending her flying across the room and outside the entrance where she came in.

"I suggest you should think this through" said Vlad as he changed back into his normal self, "that was just a small demonstration of what my powers can do. I do not appreciate you and your organization going on my turf without my permission."

"You're lucky I just came here to pick up Kitten our halfa" said Madame Rogue as he got her communicator out.

After Madame Rogue called Kitten who was studying with Valerie in another part of the lab, Kitten said her goodbyes to Valerie and left to meet with Madame Rogue who was waiting for her at the lab's entrance. Skulcker then disappeared into thin air, while Vlad called in some construction workers to fix the damage done by the fight. As Vlad placed his cell phone away, Valerie's father came into the scene and noticed that something was going on since the place was a mess.

"What happen here?" asked Valerie's father to Vlad, "and who is that woman?"

"That would, uh, be my mother" said Kitten as she came into the scene.

"Yes" said Madame Rogue to Kitten, "come. We have to go and make our plans, seems as things has gotten more complicated."

"Don't worry about the damage" said Vlad to Valerie's father, "I have already hired a contract company to fix whatever damage has been done, and I would like to pay it in advance for any damages."

"Why thank you Mr. Masters" said Valerie's father.

"Well" said Vlad, "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

As Vlad left the lab, he then greeted Skulcker who followed him close behind him. At the same time, Danny, Sam and Tucker were leaving from school and ran into Vlad Masters.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Danny as he was about to change into his ghost mode.

"Relax prey" replied Skulcker as he reappeared.

"It seems it has come to attention that I should join you Daniel in stopping this Brotherhood of Evil from intruding on my turf" said Vlad.

"Why would someone like you want to help us?" asked Sam.

"Because I have the ability to take out Madame Rogue with one hand tied behind my back" said Vlad.

"He's got a point" said Tucker, "you are kind of weak without that new invention your dad invented."

"Well" said Vlad, "I can end all of your troubles if you just follow through with my plans against the Brotherhood of Evil and that new halfa-Kitten."

"Kitten's the halfa?" asked Danny in an astonished voice.

"I thought you should have known that by now" replied Vlad, "but oh well. I guess it sort of runs in the family of not detecting these things too early."

"So what's the plan?" asked Sam.

"Here's what we'll do" replied Vlad.


	5. Vlad's True Intentions

Chapter 5: Vlad's True Intentions

As everybody were in place, Vlad took out his communicator to make sure his plan would work.

"Is everybody present?" asked Vlad to everybody else.

"I'm present" replied Danny.

"Skulcker is here too" said Skulcker.

"We're ready" said Sam.

"And so am I" added Tucker.

"Excellent" replied Vlad, "now Danny. You know your father is too dimwitted to know that you and I have ghost powers, as he is just as dimwitted as detecting the Brotherhood of Evil being behind the recent strange events."

"Ignoring the dimwitted part about my father" said Danny, "I may have no other choice than to side with you. At least until the Brotherhood of Evil isn't a problem for me."

"Excellent" said Vlad, "now get to it."

As Danny changed back into his human self, Jack and Maddie came into his room.

"Danny" said Maddie, "Kitten and her mother are downstairs waiting for you."

"Yea" said Jack, "you don't want to make us look like bad hosts do you?"

"I suppose so" replied Danny.

As Danny followed his parents downstairs, Jazz was already there greeting Kitten and Madame Rogue who was secretly disguised as Kitten's mother.

"I'm so glad we can finally meet" said Madame Rogue to Jack as if she pretended that they didn't meet each other before.

"Say" said Jack looking at her at a somewhat suspicious way, "haven't we met before?"

"Yea" replied Maddie, "you look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You look like one of those models in one of the Genius Magazines we have been reading" said Jack.

"Danny" said Maddie as she was leaving the room to set the table for dinner, "why don't you get to know Kitten and her mother more. Jazz, can you come along and help me?"

"Sure mom" replied Jazz.

As Jack, Maddie and Jazz left the room it was time for Vlad's plan to go into action.

"Alright" said Danny as he went into his ghost mode, "I know what you two have been up to. I know for a fact that you Kitten are the mysterious new halfa that has been appearing in every battle I have been at."

"That wasn't long for you to realize that" said Madame Rogue, "I would change my hair color back to my normal one, but you know how dimwitted your father can really be. Now would be a good time for you Kitten to put your powers to the ultimate test and defeat this ghost boy once and for all."

"Yes Madame Rogue" said Kitten as she changed into her ghost mode.

Kitten then fired her ghost beam at Danny and sent Danny crashing into the coach. He then recovered from the attack and then left the room and went down into the basement.

"Follow him" said Madame Rogue, "I shall follow you shortly."

As Kitten phased through the floor to follow Danny into the basement, Jack poked his head from the other room and noticed part of the coach was a little beaten up.

"Hey" said Jack, "what the heck just happen to the coach?"

"Uh" said Madame Rogue, "the coach was getting old?"

"That's good enough for me" replied Jack, "and we're just about to start dinner. Where's Kitten and Danny?"

"They're in separate bathrooms" lied Madame Rogue, "I'll go down and get them."

"Yea" said Jack, "you do that."

As Jack went back to help Maddie and Jazz, Madame Rogue went straight down toward the basement. As she was walking downstairs, Tucker and Sam were secretly watching her as she passed through a hallway that went toward the basement.

"We've spotted her" whispered Sam in the communicator.

"Good" said Vlad, "Skulcker, that's your cue. Go aid Daniel in fighting this Kitten. I'll join you to fight Madame Rogue."

"Skulcker understands your order" said Skulcker.

As Skulcker was heading toward to aid Danny, Danny was busy fighting off Kitten in the basement. Fighting Kitten alone was too much, so Danny decided to grab the Fenton ghost grabbers and managed to give a good punch at Kitten. She flew into some pile of junk Jack had put aside that proved to be useless. Suddenly some anti-ghost rope fell onto her lap. She then created a lasso with the anti-ghost rope and wrapped it around Danny's waist. Danny struggled to get out of the rope's gripe, but Kitten pulled the rope and threw Danny across the room and crashing into some junk. Danny then fired a ghost beam at the rope, cutting himself free from Kitten's grasp.

"Looks like you just came in time" said Danny as Skulcker finally appeared.

"Of course prey" said Skulcker, "it should be Skulcker to be the one that should hunt you. Not the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Look out!" shouted Danny.

Suddenly a large red ghost blast came from Kitten hitting Skulcker and sending him flying and crashing into some junk. Skulcker then readied his bazooka-like weapon and fired some rockets at Kitten. Kitten then phased through and dodged the rockets and the rockets went right into the ghost zone since the portal was open. As Skulcker was about to load up another batch of rockets, a fist from nowhere came and punched Skulcker, sending him crashing against a table and destroying it. As he got up to see who attacked him, it was Madame Rogue who was standing in the doorway.

"It's about time" said Kitten.

As Kitten and Madame Rogue were about to make their move onto Danny and Skulcker, Vlad in his ghost mode finally came into the scene.

"I see you two have managed to have all the fun here" said Vlad.

"We could use a little help over here" said Danny as he was using a table for a cover and firing ghost beams at both Madame Rogue and Kitten.

"Daniel" said Vlad as he split himself up into four clones of himself, "didn't your parents create something that could split a ghost from a person."

"Well" said Danny, "there is the Fenton Ghost Catcher which is like an Indian Dream Catcher."

"That'll do" said Vlad.

As two clones of Vlad kept on fighting Madame Rogue and Kitten, two other Vlad clones went to help Danny and Skulcker up. The two clones then helped Danny get out the Fenton ghost catcher and placed it in position. As Kitten was getting weaker fighting off the two other Vlad clones, Danny saw his chance as Kitten was right in position of the Fenton ghost catcher. Danny then aimed carefully and fired a ghost beam right directly at Kitten. It sent Kitten straight toward the Fenton ghost catcher and as she went through it, Kitten's ghost half appeared and her human half fell to the ground. Danny then got out the Fenton thermos and sucked Kitten's ghost half into the thermos and then closed the lid.

"This can't be!" shouted Madame Rogue.

Madame Rogue then threw some kind of smoke grenade and then left the scene. When the smoke cleared, only Kitten was left along with Vlad who pulled himself together along with Skulcker and Danny.

"I'll be taking that" smiled Vlad to Danny as he took the Fenton thermos.

"Don't you worry" said Skulcker, "my client will take this agent of the Brotherhood of Evil to the proper authorities."

"Well" said Danny as he turned himself back into his human self, "I'll take your word for it."

As Danny went upstairs, his father was waiting for him and wondered where Kitten and her mother went.

"Where did Kitten and her mother go to?" asked Jack, "Dinner is just about ready."

"Uh, she and her mother left" replied Danny, "I heard it had something to do about Genius Magazine or something like that."

"Good enough for me" said Jack, "and oh, it's too bad about that."

Meanwhile in Vlad's mansion, Skulcker then threw Kitten to the floor.

"What do you want from me?" asked Kitten to Skulcker and Vlad as Vlad came into the room.

"I would like to make an offer to you" replied Vlad.

"What kind of an offer?" asked Kitten.

"I would let you have your ghost powers back if you become my apprentice and work for me" replied Vlad.

"But what about the Brotherhood of Evil?" asked Kitten.

"Don't worry" replied Vlad, "should anything happen to them. Like oh let's say the Titans and their allies manage to defeat them. I'll come and get you out."

Then Vlad took out a communicator as he was trying to hack into communication of the Brotherhood of Evil, Madame Rogue was about to tell the Brain of her failure to capture Danny Phantom.

"This is Madame Rogue" said Madame Rogue, "I have failed in capturing Danny Phantom."

"I believe we can come to some agreement here" said a voice as Vlad's picture came up.

"How did you get this line?" asked Madame Rogue, "And why would you aid the Brotherhood of Evil."

"I would just like to drop off Kitten to you" said Vlad, "and oh. I have placed a tracking device on her. If anything bad happens to your organization. I'll just come in and free her and make her my apprentice."

Vlad then turned off the communications between him and Madame Rogue and then began to call Walker.

"Is the Brotherhood of Evil out of the way?" asked Walker.

"Yes" replied Vlad, "you may implement your ultimate plan to weaken Danny Phantom."

"I'll do it ASAP" said Walker.


End file.
